


Nothing Bad

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e14 Nightmare, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam is terrified about what his powers mean and his connection to Max.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 2





	Nothing Bad

Sam is terrified about what his powers mean, about his connection to Max. Why was the demon after them, and him specifically? But Dean is keeping him afloat, despite the fact that he’s definitely scared shitless too. Sam doesn’t know what to do, which is why he’s glad that Dean told him that nothing bad will happen to him when he’s around.

Ironically, he doesn’t know what the future holds but Sam has a feeling this will blow up in their faces soon. It’s the story of their life, really, but Dean will protect him with everything in his arsenal.


End file.
